The files needed for running an application usually consist of two parts: program files and data files. For most applications, the volume of the data files is often larger than the volume of the program module files.
Too large application will not only take up too much storage space, but also result in excessive time costs of the users using the software. Therefore, in order to meet the application requirements of different users, there are a lot of slimmed-down versions of the software, that is, the simplified versions, in the market. The slimmed-down is made on the resource files in most of these products, and in general, they are specially customized. There are also some simplified versions of the software, for which simplified versions it needs to modify the source code of the original program to recompile and get a new program file, and to delete part of program files and data files in order to achieve the purpose of slimmed-down.
This approach has the following disadvantages.
1. Special customization is needed for different applications, and there is no general method which can be provided.
2. The functions of the software of the simplified versions are limited, if the users want to experience other functions, they need to reinstall another version.